Ice Oracle
by Ainu-Bunny
Summary: When a new shaman appears on the scene, she carries an ancient legend and a love for her childhood friend. Non-Yaoi
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Me no own,  
So you no sue. ( I got this off of another writer, it isn't mine!) ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````` Horo-Horo sat down, the gentle breeze blowing his spiky blue hair into his face. He had been waiting for Yoh and the others to arrive. Running away from Pilika had been hard, but he managed to get away for a little quality time with his "friends." Well, Ren couldn't be considered as a friend, but he didn't care. It was a great day, and he was going to enjoy it!  
  
"Horo!"  
  
Horo's head jerked towards the voice. Yoh Asakura, followed by Manta Oyamada, Tao Ren, Chocolove, and Ryu were waving at him from across the park. Smiling, Horo attached his feet to his ever-present snowboard and grinned at his spirit, Kororo.  
  
"Wanna see how fast we can go, Kororo?"  
  
"Kuru!" Was the only reply.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Now where is he?" A voice huffed. Covered by shadows, the figure was only carrying a small bag in the shape of a rabbit. A spirit floated by the body, glowing with a strange white glow.  
  
"Aren't you scrying for him?"  
  
"Well, he must have got on his snowboard or something, 'cause I can't sense him."  
  
"Will he be happy to see you?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````` Hiya everyone! This is my first fic, so be nice! This id HoroxOC, non-yaoi, so if you have a problem with my writing, you don't need to be reading my story. 


	2. Aura

Thanks to people who reviewed! I'm so happy! I'll try not to use these things (~) as much. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter `````````````````````````````````````````` "Shut up, bonehead!"  
  
"Make me, Sharky!"  
  
Yoh sighed as he watched the two shamans bicker. Horo had made a comment about Ren's spiky hair, Ren had made fun of Horo's flakiness, and they had instantly engaged in battle.  
  
"At least I'm not such a baka!"  
  
"At least I didn't get attacked by a lawnmower!"  
  
"You're so stupid that you couldn't even use one, Ainu-baka!"  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Oh, you heard me."  
  
Horo growled at Ren, who only responded with a sneer. And once again, a fight began.  
  
"Kororo! Oversoul!"  
  
"Bason!"  
  
"Guys, quit it already." Manta whined as he grabbed his head. "You're giving me a headache!" Horo and Ren glared at each other for a few seconds then disarmed their oversouls and sat down. Yoh smiled happily at Manta and then blinked.  
  
"Hey, where's Anna?" Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Last I saw her, she was in her bedroom." Ryu shuddered.  
  
"Ha, she's your fiancee, Yoh. You're not supposed to lose her." Ren smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ren, we've had enough of your tough-guy attitude!" Horo stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Was that a challenge?!"  
  
"Maybe it was."  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"GUYS STOP IT!!!" Chocolove screamed. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Where did you come from, Chocolove?  
  
``````````````````````````````````````` Anna looked at Keiko.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Keiko's eyes were distant, as though she knew of something terrible, worse than Anna could ever imagine. "I said that there is a new evil arising."  
  
"Worse than Hao? That's impossible." Anna snorted and tossed a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Yoh's already defeated Hao, he can't get any stronger. He could take on anything."  
  
"This is not Yoh's concern. Another one must rise to greatness."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I cannot tell that much, for I myself do not know." ``````````````````````````````````````` Yoh jerked up. He shivered and a cold sweat quickly glazed his body. This aura surrounding him was strangely cold. Everything around him had gone blurry, his own eyes were playing games with him.  
  
"Yoh, you ok?" Manta's small face was covered with worry.  
  
"Fine, Manta, don't worry." Yoh looked at the other shamans. They all looked as scared as he was. One quick glance at Horo, who nodded, and he knew it was outside. He wasn't hallucinating, this was completely real. Horrifying real. What was this strange presence? And what did it want with him? He stood up, brushing himself off. The other shamans followed suit, and Manta popped up with them.  
  
"No, Manta, you stay here." Ryu held up a hand. "This may be something dangerous."  
  
Manta whined angrily. "Why can't I go with you guys?!"  
  
"It's not safe, Manta." Lyserg gently smiled at the small boy. Manta snorted loudly. `````````````````````````````````````````````````` "Where is it coming from, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked, his head turning quickly, and his hand on the handle of his sword.  
  
"Don't know." Yoh replied. The group had traveled to the park in search of the mysterious aura. Surrounded by tall tree and lush plantlife, the park made the perfect place to hide at night. Turning a corner, Horo felt chills shoot down his spine.  
  
"G-guys, I think it's over here." He gulped, earning a sneer from Ren.  
  
"Scared, Ainu-baka? I won't protect you." Ren pointed out. "Why don't you go hide behind your little sister?"  
  
Horo's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Why you, I am not scared!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Horo stomped over to a darker spot in the park. He turned around and as he was about to chew out Ren, he heard a rustle behind him.  
  
"HOROKEU!!!"  
  
"Wahh!!" Horo fell to the ground, his body held down by a young girl about 15 years old with snow-white hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a large sweatshirt with a small floppy skirt. A headband with Ainu symbols sewn on it adorned her head, while a white bunny with blue-tipped ears, feet, and tail hopped around her and the now confused Horo.  
  
"Blithe?" Blithe grinned, her head bobbing happily. "I missed you, Horo-kun!" She proceeded to hug Horo again as he squirmed against her.  
  
"But what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to visit you, of course! I told you I would come to see you while you were in Tokyo!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Oh, maybe I told Yuki that." The rabbit perked at its name and jumped on Blithe's shoulder. It then rubbed against her, jumped onto Horo and rubbed against him.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ren almost yelped at her.  
  
"Eh? I'm Blithe! I'm so happy that Horo has so many friends here! Does Pilika have as many?" Blithe blinked. "Where is Pilika-chan?"  
  
"She's at the onsen, by the way, I'm Yoh Asakura." Yoh smiled at Blithe. "And these are my friends, Ren, Ryu, Faust, Chocolove, and Lyserg. There are a lot more at the onsen." He smiled again. "Horo hasn't told me about you."  
  
"He hasn't?"  
  
"No." Yoh ignored the 'don't say anything' signs that Horo was trying to get across.  
  
"Oh well, now you know me."  
  
"Yoh-san, maybe we could let Blithe-chan stay with us at you're onsen." Ryu winked at the teen, trying to give him a hint.  
  
"Good idea, Ryu." Yoh missed the point. "She can be in the room with Horo."  
  
Horo choked loudly. Blithe looked down at her friend.  
  
"What's wrong, Horo-kun?"  
  
"A-air." Blithe jumped up and Horo rolled over, clutching his throat.  
  
"Can we go home? I'm hungry." Chocolove complained. Yoh nodded and grinned at Blithe.  
  
"Let's go get you comfortable, Blithe-chan." `````````````````````````````````````````````````` A shadow watched the Yoh-tachi walk off with Blithe hanging off Horo's arm.  
  
"She's here. Finally, she's here. I've waited forever." `````````````````````````````````````````````````` Hey Folks!  
  
Kurama13: Thanks for the review. The chapter looked long when I typed it. Oh well. ^-^;; Akiyama Sagara: Could you add me to your favorite author list? Pretty please. And nobody without a Fanfiction account has reviewed. Yeah, that bites. T_T;;  
  
R&R people! 


End file.
